And Baby Makes Three?
by ilikecrystals
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING UPDATED BECAUSE IT SUCKS! PLEASE DON'T READ UNTIL THIS SENTENCE IS DELETED. THANK YOU! Sam, Dean and the Impala have a hot time in a graveyard. Written for the awesome manip by lightthesparks. See my profile for links. SLASH/Wincest. Please point out any crap writing so I can fix. I love constructive criticism and reviews so bring it!


Title:..........And Baby Makes Three?  
Rating:........R  
Author:.......ilikecrystals  
Pairings:.....Sam/Dean  
Scenario:....SLASH

Summary:..Written for the awesome picture created by **lightthesparks**. Cemeteries and Wincest and Impalas, Oh, My! To see the full picture, visit my profile for the links to that and her LJ homepage which has more fabulous manips! Believe me, you won't be sorry :D

**Author's Notes/Warnings**: This story contains SLASH. If you don't like these kinds of stories, please don't read. Please point out any errors or crap writing so I can fix. I love constructive criticism and reviews so bring 'em! :D

*

Sam's eyes dart back and forth under his closed lids as he moans softly in his sleep. Dean glances over at him fondly, seeing his brother cuddled up next to the passenger door like it's his favorite blanket.

It's been a productive night and Dean is relaxing, driving his Baby, one hand on the wheel, the other tapping time on his knee to Robert Plant warbling through the speakers.

*

The vengeful spirit that had brought them here had led them on quite a chase, appearing and disappearing at random, all over town, with no rhyme or reason they could fathom out. They would no sooner finish talking to one freaked-out homeowner than another would be yelling that they'd just seen the ghost too. If she'd only been scaring people, the Winchesters wouldn't have gotten involved but there were three bodies in the morgue that told them she wasn't just a normal poltergeist.

They'd tracked down her identity and found out she'd been cremated, no bones left to burn, so now they were scrambling for a plan.

It had been Sam's idea to summon her to the graveyard.

After a quick call to Bobby to verify ingredients, they'd stopped by the local apothecary to get what they needed and he'd watched Sam blend the powders and oils together, wondering for the thousandth time where in hell Sam got all the geeky information he had stored up in that head of his. The combination of aloe, musk, saffron, vervain and pepper would allow them to call the ghost to them, no matter where the spirit was at the time. Since the cemetery was consecrated ground, they could bind the spirit here, to an object, and then burn the object, releasing her from this plane.

Sam had made a small circle of lodestone and pulled the vial out of his pocket, pouring the mixture he'd made into the center of the circle and lighting it on fire. Chanting the bidding incantation, he'd called to the soul of the dead girl and once she danced above the fire, Sam took up a rope and began tying knots, seven in all, according to the ritual, to bind the spirit to the rope.

She writhed above the flames trying to break free before the knots were complete, making the fire dance and streak in the air, sending up a plume of blue and orange heat so high, it startled both boys and caused Dean to stumble into the lodestone, dislodging one. The minute the circle was broken, the spirit hurled a fireball at Dean and it caught at his shirt, the flames licking the cloth eagerly.

Sam kicked the stone back into place before wrestling the burning shirt off Dean, leaving him gasping at the near miss while Sam hurriedly finished up the knots, wanting to be done with this.

He held up the knotted rope over the flames, chanted more words and dropped the rope into the fire where it hissed and twisted until it was a charred mass, the spirit screaming with fury and pain, and suddenly, it was over, she was banished and the cemetery was still and hushed again.

Except that now Dean was half naked, catching Sam's gaze as his chest still heaved with adrenaline. Sam's hands had reached out, roaming over Dean's flesh to make sure he was uninjured and once satisfied, he stepped back, flicking a look up and down over Dean before turning away quick. Sam had bent his head, hiding in the shock of hair that hung over his face, but not before Dean had seen something flare up in Sam's eyes, hot and glinting sharp.

Sam had gathered up the evidence of the ritual, leaving the cemetery undisturbed and being very careful not to look at Dean again, had folded himself into the Impala, staring out into the night and ignoring his shirtless brother. Dean had given it the old college try but when his third question had only gotten the same grunt as the previous two, he shut up and popped in some music, humming along to the familiar songs.

The next time he'd looked over, Sam was asleep.

*

Dean reaches for his phone to give Bobby a call, to thank him and let him know his chant worked like a charm. He feels pocket after pocket. Nothing. Shit! His phone has the motel key card in it. Double shit!

He snakes a glance over at Sam who is snoring gently and gives a half-shrug. Oh, well, they hadn't gone very far yet. He'll just double back, find his stuff and then get them back on the road before Sam even wakes up.

Dean slows the car, pulling a u-turn on the deserted road and then floors it, intent on getting there and back here as soon as possible. The moon overhead is full, lighting up the night with a bluish tinge and Dean shifts in his seat, his naked skin sticking to the leather seatback, his duffle bag with all his clothes sitting peacefully on his bed back at the motel.

He reaches the cemetery in record time, returning to the site where they'd summoned the ghost and parks the car, turning off the engine and listening to the ticking of it as it settles down to sleep.

Next to him, Sam stirs and shifts onto his back and Dean sees the hard-on his brother is sporting immediately, tenting up in his crotch, straining to break free from the denim cloth holding it in.

Dean chuckles at the sight, wishing he knew what the hell dream Sam is having right now and promising himself to tease Sam unmercifully when he wakes up.

Sam is mumbling something, his hand rubbing against his dick in his sleep as it chafes against his jeans and Dean leans closer to hear, sleep talk being prime fodder for blackmailing and teasing purposes later.

"Mmmm…Dean…"

The grin freezes in place and then slides right off his face.

Sam. Is dreaming. About _him_.

His mind shuts down and he tries again, trying to wrap his head around it and failing miserably.

Sam. Erection. Because of _him_.

Dean's out of the car before he even knows he opened the door, panting like he just ran a marathon, staring in at Sam with panic stricken eyes, feeling like his knees are going to give out at any second. He wipes his mouth with shaking fingers, his throat parched like he's been in the desert for years and he can't swallow over the rasp of it, the lump that's lodged there making a clicking sound against his tongue.

All that time gone.

All these years wasted.

How many times in his life has he reached out, wanting, hell, _needing_ to touch, to kiss and caress his baby brother? How many times had he jerked off in one bed, listening to Sam's delicious sleeping noises in the other, just wishing for the fucking courage to approach Sam and declare himself, lay himself bare and wide open, and tell Sam how he feels.

God, he's wanted Sam for so _long_-

And he's not about to waste one more second.

*

"Sam! Sammy, wake up!"

Dammit! Dean's voice pulls him from the most erotic dream he's ever had, where he's got dream-Dean right where he wants him, soft and sinewy, splayed over the Impala and letting Sam, hell, _begging_ Sam to fuck him hard.

"Shit, Dean! _What_!?" Sam snarls back, eyes fluttering open, wondering what the fuck is so important Dean has to wake him up right _now_.

"Get out of the car." Dean's voice is hard, commanding and the tone makes Sam sit up and pay attention. Dean's standing next to his door, hands on his hips, waiting for Sam to follow his orders.

He studies Dean's face, trying to figure out what the hell he's done now to piss Dean off and quickly calculates his chances of winning a scuffling match if Dean doesn't let him get fully out of the car before he starts kicking his ass.

"Stand back and I will." Sam counters, not moving to open the door yet.

Dean gives him a frustrated look and steps back two more feet, not far enough to greatly increase Sam's comfort zone but about all he's going to get. Sam takes a deep breath and gets out, closing the door and leaning up against it, trying for casual but his muscles are bunched, tense, readying for whatever's coming next.

Dean looks Sam up and down, his eyes lazily trailing over his entire body and Sam can almost _feel_ the touch on his skin, and he's breathless and trembling by the time Dean's gaze moves back onto his face.

"Dean, what-?" Sam starts and the words trail off as Dean stalks forward, legs stiff, his body humming and vibrating with pent-up energy as he reaches up, locking his hands around Sam's neck and yanking him down-

Sam's hands fly up to Dean's arms, pulling and tugging automatically, trying to wrestle Dean off-

Dean's face, Dean's eyes glittering at him, _too close,_ _too close_ and he feels something warm and wet cover his mouth, a jag of electricity shooting through him a second later, going straight to his balls, and the slide of movement between his lips has him jerking backwards, heart pounding, gasping for air-

"Did you just-?" Sam is stuttering his disbelief, sure that he must still be dreaming because that was just too sweet and too delicious to be real and there's no way that Dean would ever-

"Kiss you? Yes. And you know what, Sam?" Dean's eyes are glowing with heat, with steamy lust and Sam's feels his knees give. He's still got a death grip on Dean's biceps but now he's not struggling to get free anymore, nope, now he's just hanging onto Dean's strong arms for dear life, trying not to fall on his ass in an undignified heap of goo in front of his brother.

"What?" Sam breathes.

Dean leans in to whisper in Sam's ear like he has a secret, breath stirring the hair on his neck and Sam shivers, nerves tingling all over his body. "I'm gonna do it again."

Dean pulls back and they stare at each other for a moment, anticipation pulsing in the air between them and they move as one, crashing into each other, lips pushed apart, tongues tasting and swirling together, desperate to get closer, to find each other.

Sam breaks away to suck in a breath, dizzy with the passion Dean's aroused in him, his hands roaming over the naked back, _God, those muscles, so firm, so hard_, and he's licking and biting at Dean's neck, hungry, so damn hungry for the taste of his brother that he can't get enough-

Dean's hands are on his face now, turning it towards him and captures his mouth again, laying a sizzling kiss on him that has Sam moaning and whimpering against the erotic pull of tongue sweeping through his mouth. He feels hands tug up on his shirt, and his mouth is freed just long enough to yank the cloth over his head before Dean's back, taking his lips roughly, bruising and biting them until they're red and swollen.

When Dean's palm grinds over his dick through his jeans, Sam loses the one strand of self-control he's been holding onto and his hands slam down on Dean's shoulders, gripping and spinning him around so he's facing the car. Sam molds his body against his brother's, pulling Dean's ass back against his dick so Dean can feel how much Sam wants, how much he _needs_.

He mouths along Dean's neck and shoulder, nipping at the flesh sharply before licking away the sting and Dean leans back into him, groaning and tilting his head, allowing Sam free reign. Sam runs his hands over Dean's chest, tugging playfully, painfully at the hardened nipples before sweeping lower, scratching the soft flesh below the belly roughly.

Dean's gasping out in the still air, his body twitching and jerking, "Jesus, Sammy!"

Sam's impatient now, ripping at Dean's pants, unsnapping, unzipping and yanking them down off Dean's slim hips, before pushing them to the ground. He gets his hand in the waistband of Dean's shorts and wrenches them down, growling at Dean to kick them off and barely giving his brother the chance to comply before Sam's shoving him down, across the car.

He hurriedly shucks off his own clothes before he bends over Dean, whispering in his ear, "You're so fucking gorgeous, do you know that? I've wanted to do this to you for as long as I can remember. I'll make it good, Dean, I promise...it'll be the best we've ever had."

Dean turns his head, staring deeply into Sam's eyes and nods, burying his face into the Impala's hood and spreading his legs, bracing himself.

Sam works his way down Dean's body, licking a trail of wet over the luscious shoulder, the muscular back, pulling stuttering moans from his brother's chest, kissing and lapping at the sweet flesh, nuzzling his nose into the creamy skin of Dean's ass and sliding his tongue down first one cheek and then the other. Sam squeezes the firm ass in his hands, rubbing and kneading the sexy tightness before he spreads them wide and uses his mouth, licking and slurping against Dean's hole, hot tongue poking in and getting his brother all slicked up.

Dean jerks upward at the feel of Sam's tongue, like a bee just bit his behind, and he's gasping out with pleasure, voice hoarse and rough, like he can't help himself, "Shit, Sam! Fuck, that feels…holy frigging Christ, your _tongue_…" and then he trails off into breathless whimpers, body twitching forward with each thrust of Sam's tongue into his ass.

Once he has Dean good and wet inside, Sam spits into his hand and rubs a hot fist over his dick, getting himself slippery before he moves into place and nudges against Dean's hole, urging himself in.

"Ahhh…." Dean grunts, gripping his fingers into the Impala to hold himself in place and hitching up his leg to give Sam better access.

Sam thrusts forward, guiding himself with a hand and watching as he shoves in, getting the head of his dick inside and pushing more into Dean, into that wonderfully tight, hot hole and feeling his brother's muscles tighten down on him as Dean's body fights against the invasion. His brother's whole body is tense, quivering and Sam rubs Dean's shoulder to relax him, soothing him down after stabbing in another inch, making soft noises into the air between them.

Sam pulls out slightly and shoves in again, going deeper, then does it again, slowly forcing his way in as Dean breathes through it, swearing and moaning at the size of Sam's dick as he's being split wide open.

"Too goddamn big...Sam, you gotta…you gotta wait, just let me…don't move, don't move….fucking….ahhh…" And Sam stops, letting Dean breathe until he feels Dean release, relax, his body settling down across the car and Sam slides on in, his balls smacking up against Dean's ass as he feels his brother shudder against him.

_God, just like his dream only so much fucking better 'cause this is real and Dean is warm and alive underneath him._

Sam pulls out slow and eases back in, burying himself in Dean's warmth, the squeeze of Dean's ass on his dick slow, steady torture and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold out, feeling the orgasm working its way up his legs into his balls and building fast.

He thrusts in harder, shifting his hips slightly and Dean's head jerks back, and he thrashes and rolls under Sam in delight, "What the-? What was that? Holy Shit, that was fucking _nice_!"

Then, Dean's hips are moving, bucking forward and back and he's humping his dick up against the Impala and that feels just _right_, just perfect because it's the three of them going there together, just like always and Sam matches his thrusts to Dean's hips, until both of them are riding her. She shakes with the impact but stands her ground, hard and shiny and sensual, there for them, always there for them.

"Harder, Sammy…faster…" Dean pants, gripping the car tight and bucking his hips into her and Sam responds, pulling back and pounding in, quicker now, faster, and he's going higher, climbing up, up to the sky and sweat's dripping off his face, onto Dean's back as he pitches and rocks, slamming into that sweet ass in front of him and he's teetering, balancing on the edge-

Dean explodes first, with a sharp bark of ecstasy, hips thrusting and rocking, trembling with spasms as he shoots his seed all over the car, his ass clenching at Sam's dick in the throes of his passion and that's it-

Sam's falling off the edge, over the side, shivering with it as climax jerks through him and he empties himself inside of Dean, pulsing his warmth into his brother until there's nothing left. He gives a few more feeble pushes but he's done and he collapses on top of the already slumped over Dean.

They lay together, breath rising and falling in the same rhythm as they recover and Sam's heart is finally starting to return to normal beat when he pulls out, feeling the loss of Dean sharp and twisting in his heart. Fearful now because of what they just did and not knowing how Dean is going to handle things, he reaches out for his brother, helping him to stand.

With a stifled moan, Dean straightens up and turns, meeting Sam's eyes easily, not even a trace of embarrassment showing as he stares up at Sam with a twinkle in his eye and a half smile pulling up his lip. "Dude, I am so on top next time!"

And that makes Sam laugh as he reaches in to steal a kiss, finally asking in confusion, "Dean, why are we back at the cemetery?"

Dean has the grace to look embarrassed as he tells Sam what happens. They dress quickly and find his cell, and the key card, right where he dropped it when the fireball was thrown his way.

And doesn't Dean just bitch the whole way back to the motel that his ass hurts like hell and he's so gonna fuck Sam's brains out, let him know how it feels to have a Sasquatch dick up inside him and where can they get some lube, by the way, because the spit didn't really work that well-

Sam just laughs some more as he opens up the motel door, yanking Dean in and pushing him down on the bed, covering Dean's body with his own length and kissing the bitching right out of him, until all Dean knows, all Dean sees is Sam.

Outside, the Impala stands guard, silent and proud, her shine wiped clean of seed with the soft flannel of Sam's shirt, her boys safe and together, loving on each other into the wee hours of morning.

*

-the end-


End file.
